Lunch Break
by Kyraillion
Summary: A funny lunch break with Roy and Riza. An obvious RoyxRiza, but nothing mushy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ** I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BUT THIS PLOT IS MINE.

"Kick, again today?" Roy half-whined.

"Well, if you wanted something more elaborate," Riza scoffed, "then you should have told me, and I would have let you fix it yourself!"

"Fine. Fine! Truce!" Roy looked to his food and moaned.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, I-"

"That's what I thought. Listen, if you don't want my food, _you_ can cook something tomorrow!"

"Fine, I'll do that!" He laughed. Roy always loved eating lunch with Riza. Havoc was off duty for the next few days, so it was just him and Riza. That was how he liked it.

"Well, it's not my job to cook for you." She grinned.

"It is if I order you to."

"You wouldn't. Besides, all you would get is kick every day."

"That's precisely why I _don't _order you to cook for me."

Roy took a mouthful of kick. Riza had been waiting for this. She had to see if what her neighbor said was true.

0000000

"_Oh, I see, so you don't know how he feels about you?"_

"_No, ma'am. It wouldn't be right to just flat out ask him."_

"_True," she whispered. "But there is one way to find out without asking him."_

"_How is that, ma'am?"_

"_Cook him something."_

"_What?"_

"_Cook him something. Make it taste absolutely horrible. If he tells you it's good and doesn't make a bad face, then he likes you."_

"_And you know for certain this works?" Riza wasn't so sure._

"_For certain."_

0000000

Roy coughed. "Good." He coughed again. "I think it went down the wrong way, but it was… good. Were did you get the recipe?" Riza could tell he was trying very hard not to wretch.

"My neighbor gave it to me," she smiled.

"Oh, I see…" Roy took a smaller bite this time and swallowed rather roughly. "Really good, really good."

Riza burst out laughing at him.

"What!" Roy was looking slightly ruffled now. "What is it!"

"N-nothing!"

"I order you to tell me!"

"It's, it's nothing! Really, nothing. Just something my neighbor said!"


	2. Chapter 2

It took Roy over an hour to decide what to cook the next day for Riza. He didn't know how to cook much, so he decided on the only thing he knew how to cook; macaroni.

Taking a box of Kraft® Macaroni and Cheese from the pantry, he read the directions. 'Simple enough' he thought as he poured water in a pot and set it on the stove to boil.

He felt very proud of himself as he walked into his office carrying a bowl full of fresh macaroni in his hands as he walked into his office. The day's work went easy enough, and before he knew it, it was lunchtime.

Roy sent one of his subordinates down to the kitchen to heat up the macaroni, and proceeded to his favourite tables where Riza was waiting for him.

The subordinate rushed back over with the meal and handed it to Roy.

Taking the lid off, Roy shouted, "Ta Da! Made it all by myself."

Riza barely stifled a laugh. Macaroni. Wow. How utterly amazing! "That's…That's great Roy. Are you sure you didn't have any one help you?"

Roy scoffed, "Not a single soul."

As they sat down and ate, Riza noticed that it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. Good thing she had a back up sandwich in her desk…

"Well, how did I do?"

After swallowing, Riza replied, "Good,… for a guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just very few guys make astute cooks."

"Oh, hmm hmm… Well, it was only my first time at a stove, so FORGIVE me it wasn't caviar!"

She smiled. He didn't like her criticism, even if it was constructive. "I don't even like caviar. Too salty. Macaroni is much better."

Again, she had fooled him. Now he was at a loss for words. So, he just finished his meal, and went back up to his desk. Had she been hinting at a flirt, or had she been blowing him off? What did she mean by all of that? Did he even have a chance with her?

As he sat himself down in his chair, he muttered under his breath, "Women are so confusing."

Riza walked in, "What was that, _Sir_?"

He coughed. "N-Nothing."

"I thought so."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I feel so loved!


End file.
